Tale as old as time
by rebeccag239
Summary: AU Emma Pillsbury lives peacefuly in the town of Lima when her father goes missing and she gets herself mixed up in a strange world. Glee version of Beauty and the Beast
1. Introduction

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast that belongs to Disney.

Another fic from me. Yean I`m bored and I was watching Beauty and the Beast a few days ago and I got inspired. However it isn't going to be the same storyline as Beauty and the Beast as who plays the beast isn't going to be physically a beast but something different. Also it is going to be a chapter story but only about six chapters so I hope you all enjoy it

**Tale as old as time**

Chapter one: Introduction

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Lima, which was in the state of Ohio, there lived a young male who was called William Schuester who was a teacher at Mc Kinley High. However his friends, family and students all called him Will or `Schue`. He had everything a loving wife, great friends and he even had a baby on the way. Will had also just took over the running of the Glee club and was doing well with that, despite his wife`s pleas to leave to save money. However this all changed when one day he found out that his wife had been lying about the pregnancy and that there was no baby. He pushed her out of the house and filed for divorce straight away. His students knew something was wrong but they were too polite to pry. Will only mentioned slightly to his glee clubbers that he had filed for divorce as a couple of them were not so polite and were quite nosy. Then one day...

"Excuse me" a voice was heard and Will turned around to see a dark haired female standing there "I`m Shelby Corcoran head of Vocal Adrenaline. I just wanted to introduce myself". Will gave a curt nod and went back to filing sheet music

"You know it wouldn't hurt to be a bit nicer" Shelby replied "First impressions are everything especially in the arts". Shelby placed one hand on his sleeve but Will turned around and glared. Shelby just shook her head and smirked to herself. She then produced a wand and in Shelby`s place was a glittering woman with blonde hair

"A-April" Will croaked as he noticed his crush from high school who he hadn't spoken to in years

"I`m sorry Will but you seem to have lost all love in your heart. For that you must be punished" April replied as she pointed the wand at Will who yelped as he was hit and sent sprawling backwards onto the floor holding his head in pain. The glee clubbers came running back in but they were also hit with the same spell as they all collapsed onto the ground

"You must find love again and win Regionals until the last petal falls from the rose otherwise you will remain like this forever" April murmured sadly as she disappeared. As the years went on the glee clubbers tried and tried to win Regionals but it wasn't any use. And as Will became more and more worried nobody paid any attention to him. I mean who would fall in love with a depressed man who was also a failure of a glee club director...

Meanwhile in the village of Lima, away from the school, there lived a petite red headed woman named Emma Pillsbury who lived with her elderly father Ed as her mother and Ed`s wife Emilia had died of a short illness leaving Emma to bring her father up alone. However that day Ed was going to a dairy farm to enquire about working there so Emma had to pick up some groceries for the long trip ahead.

"Won`t be long papa" Emma called out as she walked out of the house dressed in a yellow dress with yellow Mary Jane shoes to match it, a simple white cardigan round her shoulders and a yellow bracelet to complement the outfit. She smiled as she entered the little village and at the fellow villagers

"Good morning" Emma called out to Burt Hummel as he fixed one of the cars. Burt let out a grunt as he fixed one of the tyres

"Hello Emma" Carole Hudson smiled brightly as she gave the washing Emma had sent to her across to Emma "Is your father well?" she added on as Emma nodded

"Very well thank you" Emma smiled as she gave a curtsy to the older woman, then set off on her way. The local cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester gave a glare to Emma but Emma ignored the glare, instead she smiled brightly at Shannon Bieste, the lonely woman who lived at the edge of town. Both Shannon and Sue worked at the local school but since Emma had to stop at home with her father she wasn't able to find a job. Hopefully if her father found one at the dairy farm Emma thought wistfully as she stared out the baker`s window

"Miss Pillsbury" the baker replied and Emma shook herself from her thought "Your bread" he pointed to the plastic bag and Emma blushed. Nodding her thanks she walked out of the shop and stood by the side of the road the wind blowing through her red hair making it flutter in the breeze, She looked deep in thought which made some of the villagers turn and stare at her,

"Need a hand" a voice called out and Emma turned around to see Carl Howell, son of the local `Howell and company` dentist chain. He smiled and Emma cringed, there was something about Carl that she didn't quite like. Maybe it was the fact he hung around her all the time and tried to get a date however Emma had made it clear she wasn't interested.

"I`m ok thanks Carl" Emma said curtly standing up brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well if your sure" Carl said disappointed "I mean a pretty girl like yourself, if you got into any sort of difficulty" he winked showing his teeth "Would be quite a travesty" he murmured putting his sunglasses back on and stood next to Emma hands on his hips

"Seriously Carl i`m fine" Emma replied back swinging the basket "But thank you for your concern" she said softly

"Is she mad" Santana Lopez one of the Cheerio`s that was the cheerleading team that Sue ran scoffed "He`s like totally hot" she murmured looking at her finger nails

"I just drink soda so that I can go and get my teeth examined by his father. Then I can have a look at him as well" Brittany Spierce said softly again another Cheerio. Santana gave her friend a weird look

"You didn't just say that" Santana muttered. Meanwhile Emma and Carl had just reached Emma's house and Emma was about to go inside with the groceries

"I better go inside my father will be waiting for me" Emma replied softly. Carl nodded and smiled as Emma headed inside the house. Carl lifted his sunglasses onto his head and sighed as Jessie st James, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline and Carl`s best friend, headed around the corner whistling a tune slightly and smirking to himself

"You not still after Pillsbury are you"Jessie scoffed "You gotta give up on her she`s obviously not interested in you. Plus there are way more hotter girls in this town"

"She`s a challenge Jessie and when Carl Howell gets a challenge he likes to complete it. Beside she isn't going to get much better in this town is she" Carl murmured as he and Jessie headed off in the opposite direction of town

"Papa!" Emma called out as she entered the house, shopping basket in her hand. "I`m home".

"Emma" Ed walked into the living room and put an hand on his daughter`s shoulder "Did you get everything?" he peered into the basket as Emma nodded

"Carole sends her love by the way and says she will call round when you return from the dairy farm" Emma added on "I don't think the villagers like me very much though" she replied softly but Ed heard her

"What do you mean?" he said confused "Of course people like you. Why wouldn't they"

"Because I`m not normal!" Emma cried out "I`m not like the people in this town. One day I`m going to find my place in the world" she nodded fiercely tears starting to come but Emma wiped them away, not wanting her father to see her upset

"Now stop this nonsense" Ed replied "I don't want to leave my daughter upset while I go away for a few days. You will find somebody soon, what about that nice Carl boy he seems quite fond of you". Ed then looked at his watch and rolled his eyes "Look at the time I should be going" he exclaimed

"Papa I'll be fine I just got a little emotional that`s all" Emma replied smiling "Have a safe trip and I hope you get the job". Emma then followed her father to the door as the carriage was there waiting for Ed. Ed then climbed into the carriage and waved as the horse clip clopped its way up the road until the carriage was nowhere to be seen. Emma then sighed as she walked back into the house and glanced around

"Plenty of things to keep me busy" Emma mumbled as she folded up a dress and placed it in the laundry basket. However what Emma didn't know was that strange events were about to be around the corner as dark clouds lay among the land

(Ed sat in the carriage as the horse went up the hill, suddenly it stopped suddenly and Ed nearly fell out of the carriage. Cursing slightly he slipped out of the carriage and walked up to the driver`s seat)

"What`s the delay?" he replied annoyed "I have a job interview to get too"

"Sorry" the driver replied but the tone of his voice Ed didn't really think he was that bothered "The horse just wants a rest". Ed then went back to his carriage as the driver started up the horse again and they continued on their way. Ed looked out of the window and sighed

"I hope Emma is ok on her own" he thought "I don't really like leaving her on her own". Suddenly his thoughts were jolted by the carriage stopping again but this time it landed on its side, the driver was knocked out unconscious and their horse had been spooked by the noise and ran away.

"H-help" Ed shouted but there didn't seem to be anyone about. They had managed to find themselves in the most deserted part of Lima. Ed snatched the lantern from the driver's seat and hung it in front of him

"Ill try and see if I can get some help" Ed promised the driver as he glanced upwards and saw a light coming from looked like the top of a hill. Ed started to walk as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping that it wasn't so far so that the driver could get medical attention immediately and also so he could get back home to Emma as he was sure he would miss the interview now for sure. Ed walked up the hill and noticed that there seemed to be some sort of building

"Bingo" Ed smiled slowly and started to open the door...

**Next time- Ed gets himself into a bit of a problem as things don't look as they seem. Meanwhile Carl learns that Ed is out of town and uses this to his advantage against Emma. Will she give in or stay strong? **

Hope it's not too confusing ive tried not too but you can never be too sure. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and the next chapter should be up soon. Also I apologise for it being short but the next chapter should be longer. Oh and the school Shannon and Sue work at it isn't the same school as Mc Kinley just for the sake of the story.


	2. Enchanted objects and mysterious figures

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast that belongs to Disney.

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far it`s very much appreciated. I am trying to tell a retelling of Beauty and the Beast but also put my own slant on things so I apologise if that upsets anyone but I`m not going to change things. Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter

**Tale as old as time**

Chapter Two: Enchanted objects and mysterious figures.

Ed silently entered the school as he held the lantern up against his head. The school looked as if it hadn't been touched for years as Ed walked down the corridors, his feet squeaking on the ground. He passed a couple of lockers that had dust and cobwebs hanging down from them, then Ed noticed that one of the doors looked as if had been opened. Ed walked across and slowly opened it

"H-hello" Ed called out "Is there anyone around. It`s just that I`m lost and I need some help. There`s an injured driver outside and he could do with some treatment plus I have an interview to get too" he replied entering the room which looked s if it was a music room as many instruments were lain around the room and a grand piano was in the middle of the room. However Ed couldn't see anyone but as he turned to leave the room

"He isn't going to get any from here" a sarcastic voice was heard. Ed blinked and turned around to see if he could spot the owner of the voice but to his annoyance he couldn't see anything or anyone

"Who said that?" Ed sharply said "If you're playing hide and seek then I`ll have to call the cops" he said warningly. A bright laughter filled the room and Ed looked surprised glancing up at the ceiling as that was where the laughter came from.

"Oh Noah don't be silly" a female high pitched voice was heard "It's been ages since we had some company let the poor man stay". Ed blinked this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute and Ed wasn't sure about this

"I have a weapon you know" Ed warningly said sitting down by the piano which looked as if it was the only item in the room not to be covered by dirt and dust. Ed ran his fingers along the piano and was surprised when it let out a yelp and realised the piano slightly moved. Ed pinched himself and rubbed his hand cursing himself.

"Finn honey are you ok" the same female voice was heard and Ed looked above to see a golden star floating above his head. She growled at Ed then fluttered down onto the keys

"Y-yeah just struck me hard" the piano groaned. Ed shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Was he dreaming this or was this real

"That doesn't surprise me" the male voice that Ed had heard when he entered the room replied and he chuckled hard. A guitar then poked itself from the corner of the room and swaggered to the opposite side of the room where a trophy was positioned. It stood next to the trophy and grinned at it who looked at the guitar like it was mad

"Puck just because I made out with you once doesn't mean that I have fallen head over heels for you" a female voice scoffed "I just wish that this curse... "she started to say but then was interrupted by the star who flew round the room landing above a whiteboard

"Anyway that`s enough talking let`s give the poor guy some space" the star twinkled glancing at Ed who looked nervous

"I agree Rach" Finn replied and was about to speak when all of a sudden the choir room door blasted open and a tall figure with his head bent low stood in the doorframe. The star hid in the keys of the piano while the guitar stood still glancing at the trophy who looked solemn

"Who would dare come into my choir room when I was getting ready for Sectionals" the voice said quietly walking into the room

"Mr Schuester the poor guy was lost he needed some attention his driver was hurt and " Rachel started to speak fluttering up from Finn to gaze at him but the man glared at the star causing her to fly back into the safety of Finns keys.

"Ill just be going" Ed mumbled starting to walk towards the choir room door but the man shook his head

"You aren't going anywhere" he replied as the items quivered underneath his gaze. "Me and you need to have a little chat" he murmured as he grabbed Ed`s arm and pulled him out of the choir room leaving the four items behind.

"So much for a quiet day" Finn spoke softly as his keys tinkled with each word he spoke. Rachel flew round the room singing softly to herself

"I`m going to find Tina and Artie" she replied as she flew out of the choir room leaving Puck, Quinn and Finn by themselves. Puck slunk into the corner of the room mumbling about other chicks to flirt with while Quinn silently scoffed to herself lifting one of her handles.

Carl walked down the street and crossed across to the side where Emma`s house was at. He was dressed quite smartly as he was about to ask her out on a date, He knocked once at the door and glanced across at Jessie who smiled giving him the thumbs up. Emma slowly opened the door and looked surprised to see Carl standing there

"C-Carl hi" Emma replied "What a nice surprise to see you here" she replied

"Can I come in?" Carl peered behind Emma into the empty house and Emma nodded

"Just as long as you take your shoes off first" she replied. Carl nodded and took his shoes off before entering the small house. Emma had lit a log fire which was burning merrily along with a small chair and a book

"So why are you here?" Emma replied curiously sitting back down in the chair. Carl sat down on the sofa and shrugged

"Cant a friend come and see a friend once in a while" he smiled showing his white teeth

"Not according to Sue it`s not she thinks boys and girls can`t be friends without being involved with one another" Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance and Carl gave a hearty laugh

"Well I guess she`s right because I did come to see if you wanted to go out sometime. I know this charming little cafe around the corner and it's perfectly clean so there wouldn't be any dirt plus it's near your house so if your father got into any difficulty..." Carl trailed off as he noticed Emma shake her head softly

"Carl I`m flattered you would think of me as a potential girlfriend when you have many suitors of your own" Emma thought to Brittany and Santana and her face fell. How could she compete with those perfect figures and gorgeous looks

"But..." Carl started to speak but Emma shook her head again

"Beside I have my father to worry about. So until he gets better I think I should stay away from potential suitors. Thank you for the offer though" Emma smiled as Carl`s face fell

"I better get going my father wants me to help him this afternoon" he replied lamely standing up and walking out of the tiny cottage. Jessie lifted his head up and ran across to his friend

"So how did it go" Jessie replied "Did she say yes?"

"No" Carl replied "But don't worry Carl Howell won`t give up. I'll make Emma Pillsbury my girlfriend one of these days just you wait and see". His voice trailed off down the road as he and Jessie walked down it. Emma poked her head out of the cottage window, just to make sure Carl had gone and when she made sure he had gone breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't she didn't like him it was just he was so needy always asking her out on dates when Emma made perfectly clear she didn't want to go out with him

"Papa`s surely a long time I do hope he is ok" Emma said out loud as she clutched the book she was reading "Maybe I should just go and have a look for the carriage" she sighed as she slipped a red coat on and tied her red hair up into a ponytail, Emma then locked the cottage up and started to walk quickly through the streets of Lima, following the same path that her father had gone in his carriage the day before. Emma stood on the side of the street wondering which way she should go next when she noticed the carriage empty on the side of the road. Emma looked inside the carriage and noticed her father`s blue jacket in there

"That`s papas blue jacket" Emma said softly to herself holding the blue material close to her chest "Gosh I hope he is ok" she mumbled as she stood up and started to walk up an hill. Suddenly she remembered the old abandoned school that resided there and Emma thought her father might have stopped there for some help. Nodding to herself Emma started the hard walk up the hill and regretted wearing her yellow Mary Jane`s as they wasn't really good shoes to walk in

"He was only trying to help" Rachel said brightly as she fluttered around the choir room

"Trust you to look on the bright side" Puck muttered sourly as he tightened a string "Now what do we do"

"Well if Mr Schue doesn't lighten up soon we will all be in trouble" Quinn sighed standing up and moving stiffly to stand with Finn who was listening to Rachel tap his keys, landing on each one to make a merry tune. Suddenly Puck sprung one of his strings making the room shake

"I thought I heard something" he muttered "Sounded like a girl`s voice"

"You would know Noah" Rachel muttered flying above the light in the choir room.

"N-No I heard it too" Finn replied brightly as Emma`s voice floated through the choir room "Papa" she called

"See I told you I wasn`t lying" Puck smirked at Quinn who glowered at him

"First time for everything" she muttered crossing her two handles together in annoyance

"Papa where are you" Emma`s voice called through the silent corridors and Rachel floated out of the room following Emma. A few minutes passed before she entered the room again a huge grin on the star`s face

"Haven`t you three realised that this could be the chance we have been waiting for. She could be the one to break through Mr Schues depression and return Mc Kinley to its former glory"

"Rach I don't know" Finn trailed off just as a loud roar filled the corridors. Finn slammed his keys and sighed

"I better go Finn and Quinn are too bulky and Puck will only mess things up" Rachel glared at the guitar. Rachel flew out of the room and down the long corridor towards the school gymnasium where the old man was sat quivering a red headed girl sat next to him with her arm around him. Stood in front of them was Mr Schuester and Rachel hid behind the door just floating up and down

"Can`t you see he`s sick. He needs a doctor. Don`t you have any heart" the girl replied her brown eyes glaring at the male clutching her father`s hand

"! may let him go if" Mr Schuester paused and Rachel could tell he was thinking ""If you stayed" he replied "Stay in his place but you will never leave the school. You would be a prisoner for the rest of your life"

"Emma don't!" Ed yelled but Emma nodded her eyes open wide at the disagreeable male in front of her. She held out her hand to let him shake it but he shook his head leaving Emma`s hand outstretched. He then grabbed Ed and pulled him towards the entrance of McKinley getting a carriage and pushing Ed into the carriage

"W-wait!" Ed shouted "Emma!" he cried out as the carriage and the horse rolled down the bumpy hill. Emma started crying and lifted her head up to see Will walk back into the gym

"Come" he muttered as he walked away, Emma slowly following him. Rachel gasped and floated back towards the choir room as she couldn't wait to tell the others what she had just found out

Hope that was ok I tried to make Will not too OOC but it's hard when it's AU anyway and his character in this is different to the shows. Anyway I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed it. Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt should appear in the next chapter so any guesses for their items put them in the review.

Next time

**Rachel shares her news with Finn, Puck, Quinn and other enchanted objects as they start to wonder if Emma could be the one to break the spell? Meanwhile Carl broods as he tries to think of new plans but a surprise entrance from Ed throws up an intriguing idea as he and Sue bond together to form a plan. **


	3. Be our guest

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast that belongs to Disney. I also don't own `Be our guest` that also belongs to Disney.

Again ill like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far it's very much appreciated. Sorry about the delay I had a little writer's block but that is all sorted with now. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review

Tale as old as time

Chapter three: Be our guest

(Carl scowled as he sat in one of the local cafes brooding. Jessie had gone to get two sodas for himself and Carl while Carl sat alone with his thoughts. Suddenly he looked up as he noticed Santana and Brittany sitting down opposite him)

"Hey Carl" Santana smirked fluttering her eyelashes

"We just wondered if you would like to come and sit with us" Brittany said innocently pointing across to an empty table where two glasses were sat empty

"That`s if nobody minds" Santana replied with a wry grin. Carl glanced at the two girls considering their offer but then shook his head

"Sorry girls but Jessie is here as well and if I leave him alone then it might look a bit bad on my part. Maybe another time?". Carl smiled at the two girls, Brittany looked disappointed and turned away but Santana grabbed the sleeve of her friend`s uniform and shook her black ponytail. She wasn't giving up that easily

"He can come as well" she smiled "Me and you, Jessie and Brittany. It would be perfect"

"But San" Brittany started to say but Santana glared at her friend. However Carl shook his head

"Like I said I`m kinda busy with _other things_" he stressed the other things and Brittany looked kinda scared running back to her table. Santana just shook her head walking back to the table just as Jessie returned with the sodas

"Missed anything" he grinned and Carl shook his head

"Just Santana and Brittany flirting but I soon got rid of them" Carl replied taking a sip of his soda. Jessie looked confused but decided not to make as much as he wanted to and glanced out of the cafe window enjoying the bustling surroundings. A few of the football players were sat at the opposite end of the table to Santana and Brittany while a few other students just talked among themselves

"So what are you going to do about Emma then?" Jessie looked at Carl sipping his drink "She seemed adamant she wasn't going out with you"

"She blamed everything on her father though. I decided I`m gonna just bide my time and wait until she finally agrees to date me. And when she does she wont regret it" Carl smirked. Jessie nodded but he wasn't quite buying what Carl was saying. Suddenly the door flew open and a stumbling Ed came wandering back into the cafe slightly cold with snow in his hair

"Ed" the cafe owner said surprised walking up to her friend "Sit down you look frozen. Would you like something to drink?"

"E-Emma" Ed said quietly "She`s been captured"

"Captured?" the cafe owner said in disbelief and Carl overheard Ed talking

"Yeah a strange guy locked her up. We need to go and save her!" Ed exclaimed looking at Carl

"_I didn't realise Emma`s father was weird as well as sick. Wait this could be my chance_" Carl thought with a smirk on his face

"Ed" Carl turned around and placed an hand on Emma`s father shoulder. "We will help you out" he grinned as two of the football players walked towards him

"Oh would you oh thank you. It`s the" Ed started to say but as he started to speak they grabbed Ed and pushed him out of the cafe landing him in the snow. They high fived one another as they walked back to their seats

"Jessie I have been thinking" Carl turned round to his friend but then realised they had been joined by a tall blonde haired woman. Carl kinda recognised her as the cheerleading coach from their school. She smirked at Carl and glanced at Jessie

"How would you like to know how to get that bush eyed baby back into your arms" Sue glanced at Carl who nodded. "Well let me be frank" Sue replied as she pulled up a chair and started to explain a plan to Jessie and Carl just as Ed glanced up at the sky yelling and screaming to anyone that would hear him)

(Emma slowly opened the auditorium door and was surprised to see a chest of drawers and a wardrobe stood there)

"Sorry am I interrupting anything" Emma said shyly

"Hell no" the chest of drawers replied "We don't get many visitors".

"Not many with as good fashion sense as yours" the wardrobe smirked "Kurt" he replied "And this is Mercedes" he replied nodding towards the chest of drawers

"I`m Emma Pillsbury my father wanted to find shelter but your leader" Emma rolled her eyes "Didn`t take too kindly to him stopping here so when I came to look for him he said I could stop if he went. So here I am" she replied her arms crossed but then looked puzzled as both Kurt and Mercedes were looking at her strangely

"With a little bit of work she could be quite pretty" Kurt mumbled to Mercedes who nodded her mouth opening wide. Emma looked confused but all of a sudden she noticed Rachel fluttering into the auditorium

"Mr Schue would like to speak with you in the choir room" Rachel replied. Emma nodded and walked away leaving Kurt Mercedes and Rachel alone

"I told you" Rachel grinned "She is going to be the one to break the curse"

"Remember what happened last time" Kurt warningly said and Rachel shot the wardrobe a glare

"Maybe Emma will be different" Mercedes shot the star a smile and Rachel nodded

"I`m kinda psychic" she nodded as she fluttered out of the room leaving Kurt and Mercedes with strange looks on their faces

"I see you came" Will murmured standing next to Finn, the piano had a goofy look on its faced but that could be because Rachel was flying above him. Emma nodded with a soft smile "I noticed that Tina and Rachel gave you the grand tour of the school yesterday" he glanced at a floating bat perched above the ceiling who gave Will a shy smile before also flying off "You can go anywhere apart from in the faculty lounge"

"What`s in there?" Emma said shyly but knew she had made a mistake asking as Will glared at her

"It`s forbidden" he replied but after Puck shot him a look from the corner of the room his eyes softened "I would like you to join me. Some of the students are putting on a performance and as glee club director it`s my job to make sure they are up to standard. I would like you to attend"

"No thank you" Emma replied politely. Will turned around and stared hard at the petite young girl. Finn made a loud noise with his keys and slightly coughed

"I would like you to attend _please_" Will stressed the please and Emma again shook her head "Well be that way then!" Will yelled walking out of the choir room and slamming the door behind him in frustration. Emma gulped as she froze in the middle of the room her brown eyes filling with tears. Quinn stiffly made her way from the corner of the room and smiled at her

"He just has a bit of a temper that`s all" Quinn smiled softly at Emma

"A bit" Kurt scoffed as he, Tina and Mercedes had just made their way into the choir room but Quinn shot him a look as if to say shut up

"If you just give him time to calm down..." Rachel said softly

"He isn't that bad really" Finn smiled up at Emma "I mean he may act a bit scary but really Mr Schue is really nice underneath"

"M-Maybe you t-two will b-be friends" Tina stuttered flying above Emma`s head. Emma shook her head

"I don't want anything more to do with him let alone be his friend!" Emma exclaimed before walking out of the room in a sob

"I don't want anything more to do with him let alone be his friend!" Emma`s voice trailed off as Will glanced at the mirror in front of him. April had given him this mirror so that he could keep in contact with the outside world along with the rose that was blooming in front of him. Will cursed as he stood up from his chair and glanced at the calendar in front of him. Regionals were coming up in a few months but Will knew they were living in a fantasy world. He knew they had no chance of breaking the spell

"He`s sick. Don`t you have any heart" Emma`s voice from the previous day came to Will`s mind and he nodded. Ever since Terri had left him he had found it hard to care for anyone and now since this enchantment had took over the school it had made him even worse than what he was. Will sighed as he glanced at the rose that was slowly starting to wilt and he just shook his head. He would stay like this forever and the children would stay like they were as well. And it was all his fault

"Well that went well" Mercedes said brightly darting across the room. They had been practising for Regionals and since Mr Schuester had left they had decided to take a breather

"Under the circumstances" Puck muttered and Quinn glared at Puck

"But I mean if Mr Schue doesn't curb that temper of his he will never break the spell" Kurt drawled. Tina nodded flying around the room landing on her best friend Artie who grinned tightening his strings as he did so.

"Say where are Rachel and Finn?" Artie replied looking concerned

(Emma slowly came out of the bathroom wiping her eyes. However she didn't notice the giggling coming from the choir room as Rachel and Finn were talking to one another. Emma shrugged softly as she crossed across towards the auditorium. However Rachel noticed and flew out towards the door)

"I knew she would come to see us perform eventually!" Rachel grinned. "Let`s go Finn" she replied flying towards the entrance of the choir room but waited till Finn moved towards the door as he moved a lot more stiffer than Rachel did. The duo made their way towards the auditorium where Emma was talking to Quinn and Kurt

"Glad for you to join us" Kurt muttered sarcastically as Finn gave a slight blush moving towards the stage. Kurt didn't want to know what they had been up to and frankly the wardrobe didn't care.

"I was just saying to Quinn that even though I wasn't interested in meeting with your director I was rather intrigued in listening to your performance" Emma smiled. Rachel gave a sharp nod and a grin as she fluttered above Finn, Kurt and Mercedes positioned next to the piano while Quinn, Puck, and Artie rested on the opposite side. Finn started to play while Puck started to sing

_(P)Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!  
(R)Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we provide the rest  
(K)Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

(M)It's delicious

(R)Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing  
They can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest

(All)Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"

(R)We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

(All)And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest

(R)If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

(All)Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!

(R)Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Be our guest!  
Be our guest!

(Q)It's a guest!  
It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do!

_Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!_

She's our guest!

She's our guest!

(All)She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going  
Course by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

(Emma politely clapped while Rachel and Finn shot smirks at one another)

"_I think I could get rather used to being here_" she thought

Next time

**Emma finds something that shocks her which could bring the school to its knees. Back in the village Ed is determined to find Emma but could Carl have a hand in it as well? **

And there you go. Hopefully the next chapter should be up a lot quicker. Also would you like to have the songs in or just leave it as normal? I like to know. Anyway don't forget to review


	4. Something there

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast that belongs to Disney

Again Ill like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far it really means a lot. After the events of `Special Education` I am carrying on with this fic don't worry about that. Upwards and onwards we go

Tale as old as time

Chapter four: Something there

(Emma slipped out of the choir room and walked slowly up the corridor. She had left the students discussing songs for upcoming Regional's and had made an excuse about how she needed to find Will. But really she was curious about the faculty lounge and what it held in there so she had decided to go and check it out. She slowly opened the door and walked into the dusty room which had many tables and chairs that looked as if they hadn't been touched for months. However sat on one of the tables was a rose that unlike the tables and chairs didn't have any dust on it. Emma moved closer to the glass case and was about to lift the glass lid up when all of a sudden Will burst into the faculty lounge an angry look on his face)

"I-I`m sorry" Emma stammered "I just wanted to look"...

"I thought I told you perfectly clear that this was out of bounds" Will said dangerously looking into Emma`s brown eyes

"I`m sorry I can`t stop here any longer" Emma replied dashing out of the room and running down the corridor. As she passed the choir room Rachel heard her and flew out of the choir room followed by Tina

"Emma" Rachel called out fluttering to the petite woman

"I`m sorry Rachel but promise or no promise I just can`t stay here much longer. Good luck with Regional's" Emma called out as she ran out of the front door of the school running down the hill. However as she ran down the hill she was stopped by two of the football players that she had met previously in town. The taller of the two, who had dark blonde hair, smiled dangerously at Emma while the smaller one grabbed her hand

"Why don't we have a little chat" the brown haired one replied. Emma gulped and glanced into his brown eyes "You see I don't think my master likes being messed with. You promised him you would go on a date with him and when you didn't turn up he got angry"

"B-but" Emma started to say fear starting to form in her brown eyes. The blonde one had a smirk on his face that Emma didn't like and she started to shake nervously. Suddenly the brown headed one screamed as he was knocked down to the ground and Emma turned around to see Will standing there above the body of him, a dangerous look also in his dark eyes.

"I think you should leave" Will replied moving closer to the blonde headed one who shook his head, instead moving closer to Will and shooting a punch which shot past Wills head slightly grazing his eye. Will then grabbed hold of the blonde`s leather jacket and glared into his blue eyes

"If I say you should leave then leave!" he exclaimed. The blonde nodded and ran off into the darkness leaving his friend unconscious on the floor. Will then held his head; Emma noticing that the punch had started to make his head bleed and Will sank to the ground. Emma grabbed him however before Will collapsed entirely to the ground and helped him to his feet. Emma then half carried, half walked him to the school gates where Rachel was waiting

"Rachel can you get some hot water or ask Quinn to help you. She has some arms" Emma glanced at the star. Rachel nodded and flew off into the school as Emma helped Will into the choir room. The children all glanced at one another uncertain as Rachel and Quinn carried in a bowl of hot water and a towel, placing it down on the floor in front of Emma. Will sat down on one of the chairs as Emma bathed the towel in the hot water then placed it on Will`s face. It started to sting a little so Will winced in some pain but the stinging started to subside a little

"Thank you for saving me back there" Emma gave a small smile "You didn't have to do that"

"If I hadn't got there when I had then those thugs" Will shuddered as he held the bandage to his eye "Still you shouldn't have run off like that"

"If you hadn't shouted at me then I wouldn't have run off!" Emma yelled

"Well you shouldn't have entered the facility lounge" Will exclaimed

"You should learn to control your temper!" Emma exclaimed anger spreading into her brown eyes. Will dabbed at his eye and gave a small smile

"What!" Emma replied confusion spreading into her face

"Nothing it's just that nobody had ever stuck up against me before" Will replied giving a sharp laugh. Emma rolled her eyes as she got another bandage and started to dab at some more of the wounds that she had found. Rachel fluttered up above Puck and gave a sharp smile

"What are you thinking Berry" Puck raised an eyebrow flexing one of his strings on his guitar

"Oh nothing much Noah" Rachel smiled glancing at the scene in front of them "Just that the spell might be broken a lot sooner than I thought it might be". Puck scoffed at what Rachel didn't know, at the fact that she called him Noah or the fact that the spell might be broken. Rachel was known as being a romantic and other young women had came to the school. Puck just wasn't sure if Emma was another failed romantic ploy or this could be true love.

"I see" Sue nodded as she swirled her protein shake around in her hands; She sat in her office while Carl and Jessie sat opposite her. Jessie wasn't supposed to be at the school but Sue had managed to bypass the rules and invite him in

"Emma would do anything for her father" Carl sighed glancing at Sue who nodded "I asked her out on a date like I explained beforehand but she said no"

"Shot him down more like" Jessie chuckled with a smirk. Carl glared at Jessie before carrying on "She said it was because of her father being ill but I don't really buy that. Then he came into the cafe ranting and raving saying Emma had been found captured. That doesn't sound like a person who is thinking straight" Carl glanced at Sue who started nodding with a smirk on her face

"So basically what you are saying is that we lock her father up saying he isn't thinking straight unless Emma goes out with you" Sue nodded and smiled at Carl "It's devious but I like it. Go and find the old man" she commanded Carl who nodded standing up "I can`t leave because I have practise but I'm sure you could find a way to entice him2 she glanced at Carl who nodded. Jessie however looked unsure but a look from Carl silenced him and the two boys walked out of Sue`s office leaving Sue nodding to herself

"If nobody will help me find my Emma then I'll have to do it myself" Ed cried rummaging about in his wardrobe trying to find a decent hat so that he could go out in the bitter cold. Finally he found one and after jamming it on his head and double checking he had everything in his bag he nodded satisfied with his work

"Don`t worry Emma you will soon be back at home and away from that monster" he growled to himself grabbing a lantern from the corner of the house, grabbing his bag and walking further away from the house. What he didn't know was that Carl and Jessie were also on the move and if he had been a few seconds later they would have caught him. However Ed had just gone out of the distance by the time they had arrived and as Carl kicked the door down there were no sign of Ed being there

"Oh looks like we are too late" Jessie said with a disappointed look on his face. But what Jessie hadn't banked on however was Carl pushing him into the snow

"They will be back mark my words and when they do return I want to know as soon as possible" he replied sticking a carrot on the mound of snow on Jessie so that he looked like a snowman. Jessie whimpered but nodded as Carl walked away with a look in his eyes leaving Jessie outside the Pillsbury household slightly cold

Emma stepped out into the snow covered courtyard and gave a sharp smile. It had been a few weeks since she had stormed out of the school and had been attacked by the two football players. Now she and Will had settled on their differences and had started to slowly get along. She giggled as Puck and Artie slightly pushed her with their guitar necks as Rachel and Tina flew above her head laughing. Will smiled gently as he glanced at Emma leaning against Finn as he watched her as Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt glanced at their director

"I never felt like this about anyone" he whispered "I want to give her something but what" he sighed pushing a hand through his curls

"Well what about flowers. chocolates" Kurt ticked off on his palms as Mercedes glared at her friend through her drawers

"Hell no" Mercedes rolled her eyes "Its gotta be something that she cares about". Suddenly Finn raised his eyes and slammed his keys frightening Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt

"Sorry" Finn blushed embarrassed "But" he whispered to Will who started to nod with a huge smile on his face

"That`s a great idea thanks Finn" he grinned. Finn blushed as Will jumped off the stool and ran out of the choir room Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt looking open mouthed

(Emma looked surprised as she was led blindfolded by Will through the corridors of the school. He said he had a surprise in store for her but what she didn't have no idea. Will smiled as he opened the door to the choir room and led Emma into the room)

"Will where are you taking me" Emma squeaked as she couldn't see anything past the blindfold. Will smiled as he pulled the blindfold off her and Emma blinked as the light hit her eyes. She noticed that there were now two stools seated at Finns piano and Emma blinked a few times

"B-but" she replied not wanting to believe what Will was offering her. Will pushed an hand in his curls and nodded

"I want you to be the co director and help us to win Regional's" Will smiled "I think that with your help that we can win" he grinned. Emma looked at Will but knowing he was being serious grinned with happiness as she embraced him but then slowly let go looking slightly embarrassed

"Is that a yes" Will replied as Emma nodded with a slight glint in her eyes. Meanwhile outside the classroom Rachel, Tina, Artie, Puck and Quinn were all listening in to their conversation

"I knew it!" Rachel giggled flying above the corridors "Guys the spell will be broken before we know it"

"Don't be too confident though" Quinn warned the star as Puck placed an arm around the trophy which Quinn didn't notice "Things can happen"

"I know" Rachel nodded "But for some reason I have a good feeling about this" she smiled a twinkle starting to come back to the star as she looked through the window not knowing whenever she was looking at Emma and Will sitting at Finn`s piano or was it at Finn himself.

"Ahhhh" the items sang as Emma smiled proudly at them. They were all rehearsing for Regional's and Emma was proud to be part of the group. Suddenly she heard a slight cough and Emma turned around to see Will standing there

"Can I excuse you for a moment" Will replied and Emma nodded walking out of the room the children all discussing among themselves. Emma wrapped her cardigan around herself as the school was starting to become a bit chilly

"So what was so important that you had to drag me out of rehearsal" Emma smiled but Will knew she was only teasing

"I received something through the post" Will replied "Two tickets for a ball that I had been invited to. Usually I decline because I have nobody I want to take but I was wondering if you would like to go. That is if you don't mind" he replied his face turning red

"Ill have to get a dress" Emma replied her cheeks also turning pink

"I'm sure Kurt and Mercedes would be able to help with that" Will smiled and Emma shot him a look. She nodded slowly a bright smile on her face

"I guess that`s a yes then" Will murmured and Emma nodded. Will grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek jumping back as Emma touched her cheek a big grin on her face

"I better get going otherwise the children will wonder where I am" Emma replied. Will nodded and Emma walked back down the corridor a light spring in her step as Will did a fist pump in excitement/ Things were finally looking up for him and maybe just maybe the spell would soon be broken. But what Will didn't know was that darkness was soon around the corner

Next time

**Will and Emma attend the ball and start to grow closer but when Emma finds out about Ed`s illness Will knows it's time for her to leave the school and to go home to her sick father. But when Carl finds out she is back in town all hell breaks loose and Rachel, Finn and company know they have to protect their school from the angry mob. **

Yep so next time it's the infamous ballroom scene in `Beauty and the Beast` but with a bit of a twist. I hope I do it justice as its one of my favourite scenes in the film. Also it might not be updated again till next year as I want to write a Christmas one shot and then it depends how busy I get with work and whatnot so if it's not updated again till 2011 have a great Christmas holiday and again ill like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing not just this fic but all of my fics. It really means a lot to me.


	5. Trust and loyalty

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast that belongs to Disney

Quick comment this time just like to say thanks to all my reviewers it really means a lot. Because I have a few days off from work so you are getting this chapter a bit earlier than usual.

Tale as old as time

Chapter five: Trust and loyalty

Rachel flew into the choir room where Finn was asleep, his eyes slightly closed with Puck snoozing next to his best friend on the floor with Quinn and a few other smaller trophies sat next to him, one which Rachel noted was a young boy called Sam. Artie and Tina slept closely next to one another which made Rachel smile as she landed on Finns keys which woke the piano up

"Oh hey Rach" he smiled at the star as he rubbed his eyes "Was I asleep?" he stared guiltily at Rachel who nodded

"You were" she replied "But that isn't the most important thing at the moment. That is Kurt and Mercedes are preparing Miss P for the ball tonight" she grinned excitedly. The noise of Finn`s keys woke Quinn and Puck up who glared at his best friend in annoyance

"I was having such a nice nap as well" Puck grumbled as he smirked at Quinn "It was to do with..."

"Yes we know what your dreams entail" Quinn replied as she stiffly made her way across to join Rachel and Finn "Do you really think tonight will be the night when Miss P breaks the spell. Has Mr Schue changed that much" she replied with an hint of tension to her voice

"It`s possible" Finn replied "All I know is that I can't wait for the day when ill be able to go back to playing video games" he sighed

"Rocking out to a band" Artie replied

"Being the next big thing" Rachel sighed fluttering up to the ceiling

"Chasing skirt and being the studmuffin I was" Puck smirked

"Being the most popular girl in the school" Quinn smirked not knowing she had an identical look on her face as Puck did

"Just to be able to perform together again" Tina murmured softly to herself as the six of them glanced at one another not daring to dream really.

"You sure this is ok Mercedes" Emma replied from the corner of the dressing room where Kurt and Mercedes stood making sure that Will wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Hell yeah" Mercedes smiled in affection. Emma walked out of the room and Kurt sucked in a breath, Him and Mercedes had worked their magic and chose a dress for Emma that was tasteful but also showed off her beauty. A slimline sleeveless blue gown with a collar neckline with a simple silver necklace. A pair of gloves and Emma`s red hair scooped up in a bun finished the outfit off perfectly. Emma giggled nervously as she slipped on a pair of gold high heels

"He isn't going to know what has hit him" Kurt murmured under his breath "Just wait" he replied as he slipped inside the doors and produced a blue clutch bag ""Everything is in there that you need. It's part of being a magical object we have to have some perks" he winked as Emma slightly smiled grabbing hold of the bag.

"Thanks you two" she smiled softly "I don't know why but tonight just has the feeling of it being a magical evening. I'll see you two tomorrow" she replied as she walked out of the locker room down the main corridor of the school near the choir room. She stopped by a window and stopped to look at her reflection for a moment

"Is that really me?" Emma thought to herself "I look like a princess". She smoothed out her dress and turned around from the window to be interrupted from her thoughts by a slight cough and turned around to see Will standing there dressed in a dark suit, something that made Emma`s head spin. The only colour was on his tie which spookily was the same shade of blue that Emma`s dress was and his curls were slightly damp.

"He looks like a fairytale prince" Emma thought as she sucked in a breath she had no idea she was holding "But I shouldn't be thinking like this he hasn't been acting very princely like while I have been here. However people can change"

"Looking for someone" Will teased as he walked towards Emma but what he was really thinking was that she looked absolutely stunning

"I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon" Emma smiled grabbing hold of her clutch nervously

"Well I guess we are both here now so we better get going. Lead the way Cinderella" Will grinned with a wink. Emma playfully hit him on the side of the arm as they left the school, Rachel hovering from the corridor with a playful smirk

"You know you could actually be right this time Berry" Puck replied with a smirk as he appeared beside the star

"You know I'm always right Noah" Rachel replied with a huge grin on her face as she looked out of the window as Will and Emma drove off into the distance

"Who is she...?" a female voice was heard as one of the tables glanced across at Will and Emma's table

"No idea I have never seen her about before but then again Schuester wasn't really one to attend these functions beforehand" a blonde haired male drank deeply from a glass

"Well whoever she is she is stunning" a dark haired male sighed deeply before being struck on the arm by his girlfriend who glared heavily at him. While this was going on however Emma had no idea as she was chatting with Will and one of his old school friends Robert who he hasn't met up with in ages

"So Emma what do you do at the school" Robert grinned at Emma who blushed heavily

"She`s the guidance counsellor" Will replied noticing Emma's shocked look "She also helps me out with the glee club. Hopefully with her help we are going to make it to Regional's this year"

"I didn't know you had took over that band of ragamuffins Will but good on you for doing so" Robert grinned.

"Will you excuse me a minute" Will replied as he got up from his seat and made his way to the bathroom. Robert looked across at Emma and sensed nervousness in her brown eyes

"I don't know who you are but I know you have made a huge difference towards Will" he replied. Emma looked shocked towards the older male

"Excuse me?" she replied

"When I knew Will what five six years ago he always seemed stressed bothered with work as if he was bored with life. But now you have given him some of that spark back and for that I thank you" Robert replied

"T-thanks" Emma whispered just as Will returned back from the bathroom

"Missed anything" he glanced at Robert and Emma who both shook their heads before an elderly gentleman stepped in front of the microphone

"We have come to the final dance of the night would all couples like to join us on the dance floor" he replied just as an old woman joined the male and started slow dancing with him on the dance floor/ Emma looked up at Will and smiled gently slightly tugging at her dress

"May I?" she whispered heeding Roberts words. Will nodded and the couple moved onto the dance floor moving slowly to the music as the slow melody started to play and a sweet female voice started to sing

"Tale as old as time true as it can be" the female started to sing as Will and Emma started to dance in an elegant waltz to the music the many guest's faces watching the young couple

"I never seen anything like it" Robert thought as Will span Emma round the dance floor before dipping her back and then back into the hold they were previously in

"Learning you were wrong" the female sang as Emma looked into Wills eyes. How she could have been so wrong she thought to herself as she swayed to the music putting one arm around Wills neck as she smiled gently up at him. Suddenly as the music finished he pulled her into a dip.

"Beauty and the beast..." the female finished to a vocal applause as she bowed and left the stage. However Emma pulled herself out of the dip and blushed heavily as she was sure her and Will were just about to kiss

"Wow that was "Will started to say but was interrupted by Emma

"I think we better get going" she replied, Will looked slightly disappointed but nodded as he followed Emma out of the room

"Are you happy here Emma?" Will glanced at the red headed woman as they entered the school quietly

"Yes" Emma nodded "At first I was a little unsure because of everything that had gone on beforehand but now I love the children and can't wait to see them compete at Regionals. There is one thing though I miss my father so much" she replied a sad tone coming to her voice "I just wish I could see him again" she replied. Will pondered for a moment before a thought came to his mind

"Just wait a moment" he replied running down the corridor towards the faculty lounge. Emma looked puzzled as she stood there clutching her clutch bag. Will then returned a few moments later with a mirror which he gave to Emma

"This mirror has the ability to see anybody in the world just state their name and it will show you" he replied softly

"I like to see my father Ed please" Emma replied as a flash of light exploded from the mirror and showed Ed stumbling up the hill to the school coughing and spluttering before collapsing to the ground. Emma looked shocked as her big brown eyes turned large

"Papas sick" she replied softly "I have no idea what he is doing out in the cold like this but he could be dying and he`s all alone" she trailed off as she noticed Will staring intently at her

"You must leave" he replied "You are no longer captive here"

"But" Emma started to say stunned but Will shook his head sadness showing in his eyes "D-Does that mean I'm free" Emma replied "Papa I'm coming!" she exclaimed starting to run out of the school but then turned to give Will back his mirror who just shook his head

"Keep it" he replied "Then you will have something to remember me by. If not me then at least the children" he added as an aftertone. Emma nodded

"Thank you so much if he had somebody else then I wouldn't need to leave but it's just me and him..." she trailed off noticing she was babbling. Emma turned and stared at Will one more time but he was staring out the window and trying hard not to look at Emma. Puck and Artie slipped out of the choir room and turned to face their mentor

"Looks like things went pretty well" Puck smirked at Will "Was there a kiss maybe" the guitar smirked

"I let her go" Will whispered under his breath. Puck not quite believing what he heard had to blink but Artie heard the next few words "Because I love her" he whispered letting out a slight sob. Puck and Artie glanced at each other before running back to the choir room where they told the other items everything

"After all this time" Quinn marvelled softly "He finally cares about somebody else" the trophy smiled softly

"That`s it then" Rachel smirked "That should break the spell" she glanced at herself but noticing she wasn't changing back to her human self scowled

"Because it's just not Mr Schue who has to love Miss P she has to love him back in return. And now it looks as ifs too late" Tina whispered as Artie put a comforting arm around her. Nobody noticed Sam slip out of the choir room unseen as they were far too depressed, Will let out a frustrated yell as he slammed his office door behind him as thunder and rain ran down the school

"Papa" Emma's voice said softly and Ed lifted his eyes to see Emma staring back at him

"This must be a dream" he mumbled gripping his arm but cursed out as the pain from which he had sprained it came through

"Let me help you" Emma replied walking towards the corner of the room then squeaked out as she noticed Sam staring back at her

"S-Sam what are you doing here?" Emma replied puzzled

"I followed you home. Miss P don't you care about us anymore?" Sam replied looking sad

"Sam of course I do its just..." Emma started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Emma excused herself and walked to the door where Carl was stood with Sue, Santana., Brittany and the rest of the village

"We came to get your father" Sue smirked at the younger girl "We had reason to believe that he isn't acting as soundly as he should be"

"W-What" Emma replied confused as two burly men broke into the cottage, picked Ed from his bed and dragged him out of the house

"Yeah he said that you had been captured by a crazy man" Santana scoffed "I mean how lame can you get"

"Actually I wouldn't mind that happening to me" Brittany said softly but was silenced by a glare from Santana

"Carl you know he isn't crazy!" Emma exclaimed angrily

"Yes I might be able to fix this little mess if you go out with me. One date Emma and I'll be able to stop your father from being locked away" Carl replied. Emma glanced at Carl and saw that he was being serious

"No!" she exclaimed "I know you like me Carl but really I don't feel the same way as you do for me!" she glared at the taller male as her true feelings finally came out "There`s somebody else somebody kinder and gentler who actually cares for the people that he works with and wouldn't do anything to harm them!" she exclaimed. Carl realising that she meant Will, Ed had let slip his name at a drunken rant at one of the bars while Emma was away, grew angry

"I think we should go up to this school try and pay this `Will` he sneered "A lesson. Nobody makes a move on Carl Howells girl and gets away with it. Who is with me!" he exclaimed as the villagers all started nodding and chanting, Santana moving across to Carl and clutching on his arm as 2 guards picked up Emma and pushed her into Carl`s fathers deserted office

"Let us out!" she exclaimed but there was no answer, "Will is going to be in so much danger he won't know they are coming and to be honest what are a group of enchanted items got against Carl and the villagers" she sighed

"Now your mother always said never give up and I think that`s pretty good advice now. You obviously care about this guy and you want to know he's safe then I say go for it Even if he did lock you up and keep you prisoner" Ed smiled

"Well it's actually the children..." Emma trailed off but after noticing the look from her father knew she was telling a lie. Suddenly there was a rattle of the door and Emma and Ed turned around to see Brittany standing there looking bemused

"I didn't know there was actually anyone in here" the blonde girl replied but Emma ran out of the door before she could carry on

"Maybe she should have never came to the school in the first place" Rachel huffed as she flew in the centre of the room as she was taking the glee club rehearsal

"Wait!" Finn pricked up his ears "I hear something"

"Is it Miss P?" Artie replied as Tina and Rachel flew to the window

"No what looks like a ghastly mob" Rachel replied. "Quinn, Puck you go and find Mr Schue and we will barricade the doors"

"Aye Aye captain" Puck muttered sarcastically as him and Quinn ran down the corridors where the eventually found Mr Schue staring hard at the rose in the faculty lounge a sad and forlorn look on his face

"Sir there seems to be a mob forming" Quinn replied softly "What should we do?"

"Just let them come. Nothing matters now" Will replied. The duo shrugged at one another as they walked towards Finn, Rachel, Tina and Artie who were watching the mob come closer and closer

""Schue says for them to attack" Puck replied with a slight shrug of his head

"I have an idea" Rachel nodded as she whispered something to Tina who nodded. The 2 flying items flew off down the corridor leaving Quinn, Puck, Finn and Artie alone as they prepared for the mob to attack them and their school as we see Emma running through the town of Lima trying desperately to get there before it was too late.

Wow this was indeed long. The next chapter will be the final chapter so I apologise for that and I hope you do enjoy it.

**Will Emma be able to get to the school in time and until she gets there will the items be able to save the school from being attacked. Find out in the chilling conclusion to tale as old as time**


	6. Happily ever after

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also don't own anything to do with Beauty and the Beast that belongs to Disney

So here we come to the final chapter (sobs). I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. And of course new fanfics will be coming from me in the future

Tale as old as time

Chapter Six: Happily ever after

Jessie, Santana and the rest of the villagers pushed open the door of the school which was completely in darkness. Carl had sneaked off to go and look for Will so Jessie had decided to go through the front way of the school.

"I`ll go and check one of the rooms" Jessie whispered to Santana who nodded as she followed another one of the girls down the corridor. Jessie walked into the choir room which was empty apart from Finn. Jessie walked up to Finn and proceeded to play when all of a sudden Rachel who was asleep on the ceiling next to Tina lifted her eyes and nodded to Finn who also opened his mouth

"NOW!" he yelled as Jessie nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on as Tina flew out of the room and Quinn, followed by the test of the trophies surrounded the villagers.

"Leave us alone" Tina glared at the villagers flapping her wings "All we want to be is left in peace"

"This isn't good" Jessie mumbled to himself but remembering what Carl had said to him knew he had to defeat these creatures once and for all. He grabbed hold of Rachel who was dangling above his head and proceeded to squeeze her. He smirked as he sat down next to the piano but Finn wasn't having none of that as he lifted his lid up and let the lid hit Jessie`s fingers. This enabled Rachel to fly free and to hide in the safety of Tina`s wings

"Hey guys what is going on..." Kurt started to say as he swaggered in, Mercedes behind him. However the villagers had enough of this especially with Quinn and the rest of the trophies glaring at them

"Now I know what Ed meant when he said they were crazy" the baker whispered to one of the villagers who nodded her eyes opening wide "Let`s get out of here!"he exclaimed as he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, some of the other villagers following him until Jessie and Santana were left

"Not so scared without your army behind you now are you" Quinn smirked. Santana glared at the head trophy and wondered what she was doing looking at a trophy like that.

"Jessie I really think we should go" she glanced at the curly haired boy who shook his head glaring hard at first Finn then Rachel then back to Finn again

"Carl sent me to do a job and I think I need to get this job done. So who is first" he replied. Suddenly he heard a yell coming from down the corridor and Jessie`s eyes went wide

"San I think we should go!" he exclaimed looking at the latino beauty as the two of them ran out of the school. Finn and Rachel grinned at one another as Rachel leapt onto Finns keys and gave him a kiss much to Quinn`s amusement. Suddenly the pair heard another yell this time a lot less softer than the previous one

"That sounds like Mr Schue!" Finn exclaimed with anguish in his voice and was about to turn and go down the corridor when Rachel stopped him

"Me and Quinn will go" she replied softly as she flew down and followed Quinn out of the choir room, Tina, Puck and Artie following them. Suddenly they all stopped as they heard a soft voice coming from the front doors and saw Emma running towards them

"Is everything safe, where is W- I mean Mr Schuester?" Emma looked panicked glancing at Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was about to answer Emma when all of a sudden there was another anguished cry. Emma ran towards the faculty lounge closely followed by Rachel. Quinn, Puck, Artie and Tina to see Carl pinning Will up against the wall

"Do you really think she would like you when she had somebody like me waiting for her at home? Somebody who would take care of her somebody who wasn't a failure!" Carl sneered "Oh wait I forgot because your too kind and gentle and wouldn't do anything to harm me" he mimicked Emma`s words from the previous evening. Will however knew somewhere in his heart that Emma had said those things and used that energy to push Carl out of the grip he had him in. He then turned the grip on Carl himself and glared at the student whose face turned white

"Get away from here and don't ever come back" he growled before Will turned around to see Emma standing there eyes wide

"Y-you came back" he whispered a small smile forming on his face walking towards her

"I-I needed to see the children one last time" Emma`s voice faltered as she knew herself she was lying. Will smiled as he caressed her face and was about to lean in for a kiss just as Carl grabbed hold of him from the position he had managed to sneak to while Will was distracted with Emma and knocked Will to the ground. However Carl didn't realise they were on the second floor of the school and so therefore the windows were very steep. He teetered and wobbled for a few moments before the glass gave way and he crumbled to the floor screaming as he did so. Emma ran towards Will as he lay there bleeding just as Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Tina and Puck watched the scene Rachel`s shine starting to fade and Tina`s wings drooping. In the choir room Finn`s keys looked as if they were starting to become rusty

"If I only had come sooner maybe I could have done something" Emma whispered as she gripped hold of his vest

"Maybe it`s for the best" Will whispered weakly "Maybe the kids would never have won Regionals. But at least we gave it our best shot" he smiled weakly

"Don`t say that" Emma hissed "Where`s the nearest phone" she shouted as she looked around the faculty lounge just as Will`s eyes started to slowly fade "N-No" Emma whispered as she saw the only man she had ever love fade from her eyes "P-please don't go" she whispered as she wiped her eyes "I love you" she whispered just as the last petal fell. She continued to sob but as she did she heard a gasp as Rachel started changing from a star to a petite young girl with dark hair, Tina was next into a gothic young girl who smiled shyly at Emma, Artie and Puck transformed from their guitars into a young boy in a wheelchair and a older looking boy with a Mohawk. Quinn was next into a tall blonde girl who grinned flirty at Puck who also smirked back

"I- broke the spell" Emma whispered. Rachel nodded walking forward

"Part of the spell was for Mr Schuester to find somebody but for that person to love him back. Because you said you loved him before the last petal fell the spell was broken" Rachel smiled just as a tall gangly boy walked into the faculty lounge followed by a smart dressed boy and a dark skinned girl

"Finn!" Rachel grinned as she grabbed hold of Finn and hugged him tightly

"I think Mr Schuester needs the hospital" Artie said quietly from his position from the wheelchair. In all the commotion nobody had seen their teacher on the floor

"I think there`s a phone there Miss P" Finn piped up. Emma gave Finn a small smile as she walked towards the phone and dialled a number

"You're Regionals champions are" a tall woman replied as she opened the envelope. Emma sneaked a look across at Will who was looking nervous. The group had managed to get itself back together again when the school had reopened and had even managed to enlist the help of Santana and Brittany to join the school. Emma knew they wasn't properly evil and she knew they were just under the influence of Carl "New Directions" the woman announced as Will`s face grew into a huge smile and picked Emma up just as Finn did with Rachel, Quinn just gave a small smile as Puck high fived her while Mercedes swung Kurt round in excitement. Finn then ran across grabbed the trophy and thrust it into Emma`s arms

"There you go Miss P" he grinned at his fellow New Directions director "It`s your trophy just as much as its Mr Schues" he grinned as he went and celebrated along with Rachel. Emma gave a small smile as she glanced across at her father who was also grinning brightly just as Will grabbed her wrist

"Where are you taking me" she said puzzled as Will just grinned a goofy smile on his face "Will we should be with the kids celebrating" she replied confused

"All will be revealed soon" Will grinned as he took Emma down one of the corridors towards a room and then suddenly it all became clear to Emma where they were. The place where Regionals was being held was the same place where they had attended the ball where they had shared their first dance together

"May I" Will bowed as Emma giggled and nodded as Will took her hand and started to lead her in a waltz.

"But there`s no music" Emma replied puzzled.

"Maybe we don't need any music we can just use our imaginations" Will grinned as he continued to lead Emma around the ballroom, this lasted for a few minutes before Will dipped her and landed a kiss on her lips

"I was dying to do that at the ball" he admitted "But I knew then wasn't the best time" he replied

"And now is" Emma teased "So was that it" she replied as Will shook his head

"Not quite" he replied "Emma you have changed my life. You have made me into a better person, a better person for the children and a better teacher for the school. You have brightened up my life ever since Terri left me I didn't do nothing but wallow around in self pity and well if you hadn't come when you had, well when Ed came to the school to find shelter" Emma shot her boyfriend a look which enabled him to carry on the conversation "I don't know what I would have done". He confessed "So I guess what I`m trying to say is" he produced a ring out of his pocket and Emma gasped holding an hand across her mouth

"_This can't be happening this is a dream_" she whispered to herself "_That hurt_" she exclaimed as she pinched herself and realised that in fact this was real after all "Would you do me the honour of not only being my partner in New Directions but also being my partner in life as well. Emma Pillsbury will you marry me" a small smile played on his lips as he lifted the ring up and Emma nodded a few times before a wide grin spread on her face

"Y-yes" she nodded "Of course I will marry you" she replied as she ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug

"Told you she would say yes Mr Schue and that you would have nothing to worry about" Finn grinned from his position at the corner of the room. Will lifted his eyes up and with a motion of his arm shooed Rachel and Finn from the room. Emma with watery eyes kissed Will as she swore she could hear a choir start to sing but she didn't care. She finally had her happy ending after all

And that`s it!. I may do a one shot in the future of the wedding but apart from that this is the ending. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed it really means a lot to me. The next fic apart from carrying on with `Don`t stand too close to me` will be another film adapted fic but this time will be a wemma adaptation of `The sound of music` so keep your eyes opened for that. So until next time bye!


End file.
